What You Couldn't Say
by myxwonder-wall
Summary: Albus has a secret that he's never had the courage to share with his boyfriend, Scorpius. With the aid of James, MacGonagall and a pensieve, Scorpius sees what he needs to see. One-shot, m/m smut.


Albus Potter stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked over his pale body, all six feet of it. He wrinkled his nose, knowing he was too skinny for his frame. Albus should've resembled a linebacker in an American muggle football game. Instead he was thirty pounds more than being a waif. He turned away from the mirror, finally to sickened by the tired boy looking back at him to keep looking.

He dressed quickly, securing his trousers around his too-thin waist and pulling on his jumper. He had to look in the mirror again to fix his scarlet and gold Gryffindor tie, and kept his eyes trained on said tie. Once completed, he turned away from the mirror and picked up his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. His best friend, Antoine Corner, called impatiently from the bottom of the stairs for Albus to please hurry his lazy ass up, he was hungry.

Albus had no appetite to speak of, but still loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast with grape jam. It was part of the show, feeding himself even though he wasn't well. It was amazing how much suspicion could be raised by not eating a meal, even when there was nothing wrong with you.

He ate slowly, tuning out Antoine while he babbled on about the charms assignment and come girl in fifth year who was 'fit' even if she was a year younger. He held in a yawn, starting to slump. He hadn't slept well the last two nights and was exhausted.

"Doing okay," Albus was startled out of his half-sleep by Scorpius' voice. His eyelids flicked open to reveal tired, blank green eyes. Scorpius was looking at him, white-blonde eyebrows knit close, eyes worried. This wasn't the first time Scorpius looked at him like this, nor would it be the last.

"Yeah," Albus lied, sitting up straight. "I'm doing great," he lied again, taking a big gulp of coffee. "Are YOU doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Scorpius answered, sitting down across from Albus, next to Antoine. Scorpius was in Slytherin but ate at the Gryffindor table to be with Albus.

"Did you get the charms assignment finished," Antoine asked, turning to Scorpius.

"Sure did," he chirped, taking some sausage and eggs. "I'm guess you did not," he added, cocking an eyebrow. Antoine shook his head pitifully and then laid it on his arms.

"He was too busy going through the new Wheezes catalogue," Albus told him, rolling his eyes. His uncles' joke shop was still running, more popular than ever with the new generation. George and Fred, may the latter rest in peace, were legends. As well as Antoine's heroes.

"Good thing Flitwick is forgiving then," Scorpius said, clapping Antoine on the shoulder. Antoine only groaned.

Albus had slipped into his own thoughts and was drawn out by Scorpius feet knocking against his, playing footsy. He looked up to find Scorpius smiling at him, blue eyes sweet and glittering a bit in the sunlight hitting him. It made Albus smile and feel a little better to have Scorpius look at him with such adoration. He was jolted again by everyone around them standing up. Scorpius winked and stood up, waiting for Albus to walk around the table and take his hand to walk with him to their first class of the day.

"Are you okay," Scorpius asked again in a whisper once they were in charms. Albus flushed a bit and nodded, trying to give Scorpius a reassuring smile. He couldn't tell Scorpius what was wrong with him. He couldn't tell anybody. It was bad enough his whole family knew. "Albus, come on. I can see you're unwell. You're unwell all the time. Please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing," he whispered, glancing around the room. "It's nothing… I'm just… stressed about school." Scorpius looked at him skeptically.

"You get top marks in everything. Albus, don't bull shit me. I see right through you," he said. "Is it your family? Talk to me." Albus gritted his teeth and swallowed.

"Scorpius, don't worry about it. If there was anything to tell, I'd have told you," he hissed.

"You're a liar," Scorpius stated. There wasn't any contempt in his words; he was only being factual.

Albus didn't answer and Scorpius didn't ask anymore questions. They started taking notes, both trying to distract themselves. Albus didn't want to think about his secret and Scorpius didn't want to think about how it hurt that Albus wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

They didn't see each other again until lunch, which was strained and quiet. Antoine could feel the tension, glancing back and forth between the two. "Did you two have a row or something," he asked.

Scorpius shook his head, taking a bite of his sandwich. Albus picked at his sandwich, not hungry. He was tired and felt guilty and was dreading nightfall. "No," he said, glancing at Scorpius.

"Liars," Antoine said, dismissing it and digging into his own sandwich again.

The rest of lunch continued in the same fashion charms had, quiet and strained. His afternoon classes were a blur, and Albus couldn't even be bothered to go to dinner. Instead he went back to his dorm, curling up in his bed until it was time to leave again. His absence didn't go unnoticed though, because as Albus was beginning to drift off he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened and his turned his head to look up, greeted with familiar hazel eyes.

"What, James," he groaned, lying his head back down. James took the liberty of crawling over him and sitting on the bed, back against Albus' spare pillow.

"We should talk," he said. Albus raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like dad," Albus snorted, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Good. Since he's not around to talk to you, it's my job," James answered. "You need to tell him."

"Huh," Albus said dumbly, looking up at his brother. "I need to tell dad you're stepping into his shoes while we're in school?"

James gave Albus a smack on the head, sighing heavily. "I meant you need to tell Scorpius about your... condition."

"No way," he said sharply, sitting up. "I can't! He can't know. Can you imagine what he'd say!?"

"That it's not a big deal and he loves you," James said simply. "Don't be such a jerk, Al. You've been friends for five years, boyfriends for one. You've been affected for almost three of those five years. I'm surprised he hasn't come up with it himself."

"Don't call me a jerk! It's easy for you to talk about it, you're not the freak," Albus said, volume rising.

"You're not a freak, stop calling yourself a freak. And it's my fault you're affected! How do you think I feel every time you and Scorpius get into it over this," James asked, giving him a sharp look. "Every time it... happens to you..."

"It's not your fault," Albus said, taking a deep breath. "I didn't have to follow you. I didn't have to take your dare." James waved him off.

"Stop. I shouldn't have turned this into a blame game," he said. "You need to tell Scorpius and you need to do it soon. He deserves to know and I'm sure you can see how much it's hurting him that you're keeping something from him. Just tell him, he'll be okay with it."

"But what if he's not," Albus asked, eyes shining with anxiety. "What if-"

"-what if it were him," James cut him off. "What if it was him with the problem and he told you. What would you say to him?"

Albus stared, dumbstruck. He'd never hypothetically switched roles before. "I'd... tell him that I love him and that it's okay," he admitted, slouching and looking down at his scarlet bedding. He closed his eyes when he felt his brother begin to pet his wild black hair.

"See," James whispered. "It'll be okay, Al. You just gotta tell him."

"How," Albus asked, looking up at James again. His lip was starting to quiver and his throat hurt, but he didn't want to cry. "I can't just... just say it. How the hell do I tell him," Albus felt hopeless and scared. "Will you tell him for me?"

"No," James shook his head. "But if you really can't bring yourself to tell him, I have a few ideas."

"What would those be," Albus asked.

"You could show him tonight," he suggested, "or we ask McGonagall to use a Pensieve."

Albus choked. "You... you want me to put him there? Let him live that night!?"

"It's not like he can get hurt," James said simply, shrugging. "It might upset him a little, but he'll understand then. He'll know. He'll get it."

"Maybe," Albus considered, shivering. He wouldn't mind being free of that memory for a while, though. But he wanted it back after Scorpius was finished. "I'm not sure."

"Well you only have a few hours," James told him, checking his watch. "I understand this is a big deal for you, I do. But I really think it'd be the best thing if you could tell him about it or let him see for himself tonight."

Albus took a series of deep breathes, trying to calm his nerves and think straight. James was right; he knew that James was right. Scorpius needed and deserved to know. He was afraid, but he knew what he had to do. "Alright," he spoke quietly. "Let's talk to McGonagall."

--

Scorpius wasn't sure why he'd been called to the Headmistress' office, but he hoped it didn't involve his parents being angry with him about something. He couldn't think of anything he'd done recently to provoke them. He hadn't gotten into any scuffles, he wasn't earning poor marks. It was stressful, walking to McGonagall's office and not knowing what to expect. What if he wasn't in trouble; what if something dreadful had happened? Scorpius' palms were sweating as he followed the prefect up the stairs.

The doors swung open to reveal McGonagall and James Potter. He swallowed, immediately knowing this must involve Albus. His mouth felt dry and he glanced over his shoulder at the prefect leaving.

"Well," McGonagall spoke, "I'll leave this to you, Mr. Potter."

Scorpius watched James stand and beckon him into the office. Scorpius obliged, trembling slightly as he closed the office door behind him. "What's going on," he asked, nervously taking a seat and glancing back and forth from James to McGonagall.

"You know there's something Al isn't telling you, right," James said, tone quiet and careful. Scorpius nodded, looking to the floor.

"I don't know why he can't tell me," he whispered. "Do you two know? Is it really so bad?"

"We both know," McGonagall confirmed, then left the rest to the eldest Potter boy.

"Some might say it's so bad," James shrugged. "His worries aren't completely unfounded. It's a big deal to him, he's afraid of what you'll think if you find out."

"Nothing could make me love him less," Scorpius said, completely unashamed. James smiled.

"I know that, and Al knows it, too," he took a deep breath. "That's why you're here. He didn't know how to tell you, but he was willing to give us the memory," he explained, nodding toward a basin Scorpius hadn't noticed before. He knew it was a Pensieve immediately.

"So... Something happened to him... and he'd okay with letting me see what happened?"

"That's the gist of it," James said, just a little impatient. "Look, it's... not going to be fun, Scorpius. You might get frightened. Just remember you can't get hurt, and it's already happened."

Scorpius didn't care how scary it was. The memory would show him what he desperately wanted to know and he was willing to see it at any cost. "Alright then," he said, standing up. "I'm ready." James nodded, and Scorpius readied himself. He plunged his head into the strange substance filling the basin.

--

Scorpius next found himself standing in the dark. He squinted to see where he was and could just make out two beds, about three feet apart from each other. They each had a lump in it, one slightly larger than the other. Scorpius furrowed his brow, knowing one of these mounds reasonably had to be Albus. He shifted and took a breath, anticipation building. He almost jumped out of his skin when the larger mound suddenly stirred and through its blankets off. A light came on and Scorpius blinked against it, looking at who was clearly a younger James Potter.

"Al, come on," he whispered. "Let's go out."

The other lump stirred and Albus sat up, looking annoyed. Scorpius looked him over and had a good feeling that they were in Russia. Albus looked to be thirteen and judging by the open window, it was summer which would make good sense. The family had taken a vacation to Russia the summer before third year. Scorpius suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach, remembering how they'd come home early because Albus had fallen on a hike with his father and gotten hurt badly.

"Are you crazy," Albus squeaked. Scorpius smiled, remembering how Albus' voice hadn't changed until last year. "Mum and dad would be so mad!"

"Oh please," James whispered, rolling his eyes. "Mum and dad aren't going to know. We'll sneak out the window."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Albus squirmed, looking nervous.

"Why," James asked, smiling wickedly. "You scared, baby brother?"

"No," Albus said indignantly, puffing his chest out and trying to look bold. "I just think it's a dumb idea. There's nothing out there."

"We don't know that," James said, standing up. "You can come with or stay here if you're too scared. I'm going out, though."

Albus' face got red and he jumped up, pulling on his cloak and putting his shoes on. James grinned and looked accomplished. "I'm not scared. Let's go."

Scorpius clambered out the window behind them, jogging to keep up; they sure did move fast, those Potter boys. He swallowed and clutched the cuffs of his sleeves as they ventured deeper into the woods near the house they'd been in. Neither boy said much, other than the occasionally tripping 'oomph' and 'are you alright?'

Then they abruptly froze. Scorpius paused and listened to the noise that brought on the halt. There was some kind of rustling and snorting not far off. Scorpius swallowed hard, hoping Albus and James would turn back now but knowing there was no possible way that was happening. Naturally, they kept moving even though he could here Albus wincing. He knew Albus was wishing he'd never left the comfort of his bed. Finally, they stopped at some bushes that outlined a meadow. Whatever was making the rustling was in that meadow.

"Dare ya to see what's out there," James whispered so quietly it was a wonder Albus heard him.

"No way," he whispered just as quietly. "You go."

"Too chicken for a dare," James asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "I should've left you at home. Come on, Al, it's probably just a deer or something."

"If it's just a deer, you go," he snapped. Then they heard a startled growl. Scorpius paled and his body got tense.

Albus and James looked at each other and slowly, they stood up straight, looking over the bushes. Scorpius jumped up just in time for both boys to scream and start running in the direction they'd came from. Scorpius ducked when something large jumped over the bushes and proceeded to chase after the young teens. Scorpius shook his head and remembered to move, hustling after the boys and the creature.

Scorpius cried out, tripping over a tree root on the cusp of the woods. He could see James and Albus still being chased and could more clearly tell what the creature was. A werewolf.

All the heat left in Scorpius body and all the air in his lungs left him when he saw Albus lose his foot, screaming for James. James whirled around and screamed, covering his mouth. It seemed to only take two seconds for the werewolf to pounce on Albus, clamping it's jaw over Albus' leg. The younger Potter boy screamed at the top of his lungs and all Scorpius could do was stare in horror. Nothing he could do; it already happened.

James started running towards the house again, screaming random things like 'dad' and 'Albus' and 'hurry.' Scorpius screamed and scrambled to his feet as the giant wolf tossed Albus through the air. The boy hit the ground twenty feet away with the sickest thud and crunch Scorpius had ever heard. Scorpius started booking it towards Albus as fast as his legs would carry him. The wolf was closing in on Albus again and Scorpius was terrified the thing was going to kill him, although he knew it didn't.

"Stupefy," a bolt of red light flew through the air, hitting the beast in the back. Scorpius felt some kind of relief wash over him as he watched the wolf collapse just feet from Albus' body. "Albus," the same voice screamed. Harry Potter came into view, collapsing beside his son's body, chest heaving. "Albus," he repeated, hands hovering but not touching the boy. "Are you conscious? Al, honey, speak to me, can you speak?"

Albus howled in pain and Scorpius crept closer. His left pant leg was shredded and he could see the skin under it was shredded as well, bleeding. Albus' leg was definitely broken and it looked like his right arm was as well. Scorpius didn't want to think about what else might be broken. "Dad," he managed to choke, then continued to scream and writhe.

Scorpius covered his mouth, hardly able to breathe. All of this had already happened. Now he understood why Albus wouldn't talk. Scorpius wouldn't want to rehash this either.

Ginny appeared seemingly out of nowhere in her night robes, dropping beside Harry, on the side Albus' head was on. "Harry, numb him, now," she said clearly.

Scorpius had no idea how the woman kept calm in the face of something like this, but she did. Harry fumbled with his wand, hands shaking, and cast a numbing charm. Within a few seconds, Albus wasn't screaming anymore, just lying limply and crying. He may not have been in pain, but shock and fright were still very much present. Ginny mover and cautiously lifted Albus' head onto her lap, stroking his hair.

"It's okay, baby," she said softly. "It's okay, you'll be okay. Harry, we need to get him to the hospital."

"But-"

"- I know, Harry! I don't want to move him that much either but we have to. Merlin, a WEREWOLF," Ginny shook her head. Albus groaned and started sobbing when his mother said werewolf.

"M-mum," Albus choked, "mum…"

"Yes," she said, stroking his hair again. "I'm here, baby."

"I'm… I'm gonna be," he tried to get it out but couldn't, unable to stop sobbing and trembling.

"Shhhh," Ginny soothed. "Don't worry about that now."

Scorpius jolted, startled by a sudden change of scenery. They were in a hospital room now. Albus was lying in a bed seemingly asleep or knocked out, Ginny and Lily were on either side of the bed. Scorpius picked up on some noise in the hallway. Harry was berating James for taking his brother out at night.

"What were you thinking," Harry hissed.

"I didn't think… Dad, how was I supposed to know," James whispered. Scorpius walked to the doorway to watch them. Harry looked absolutely livid and James looked like he wanted to die of guilt. "I just wanted to check things out. Everything seems cool at night… please don't hate me?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't hate you, James," he said. "Nothing could make me hate you. I may be so angry my ears could start shooting steam, but by no means do I hate you."

"Okay," James whispered, looking at his feet and not really believing his father. Harry reached out and took James' hand, pulling him onto his feet and wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. James latched on to Harry's middle, trying not to cry and hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"I'm sorry," he hiccupped, "I'm really sorry, dad. I didn't mean to, I promise. Fuck."

Harry rubbed James' back, resting his chin on James' head. Scorpius could see it was getting harder for Harry to be mad at James. He also realized it was hard for him to be mad at James, too. He'd made a huge mistake, but it was clear how genuinely sorry he was. How was he supposed to know there would be a werewolf out there? A wild werewolf wasn't common anymore. Wolfsbane wasn't hard for the average person to get their hands on now.

"I know," Harry finally said, stepping back and holding onto James' shoulders. "You're grounded for, well, ever. I hope you know that."

James gave a weak smile but it only lasted a few seconds. "Yeah," he said quietly.

--

Scorpius gasped, out of the memory and standing in McGonagall's office again. He staggered back and fell onto a chair. That was what Albus had been hiding. He was a werewolf. Is a werewolf still.

"Merlin," Scorpius breathed, shaking his head. James swallowed audibly and rested a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "That was dreadful."

"Yeah," James said quietly. Scorpius turned his face up to look at him and saw the same kind of raw guilt he'd had on his face at fourteen sitting in the hospital corridor.

"So," Scorpius started, trying to get his thoughts straight. "He's a werewolf." James just nodded. "How could I not think of that! Where does he go on full moons?"

"He stays in Madame Pomfrey's office. He's given Wolfsbane, so he keeps his head on him. You probably didn't figure it out because you're not in the same house, so you don't notice him disappearing once a month."

"Merlin," Scorpius said again, raking his fingers through his hair. "That explains a few things. Meaning everything."

"Do you want to go see him," James offered. McGonagall immediately shot it down.

"Whether he's got a human mind or not, I am not letting a student near him while he's transformed. I can't take that chance, boys," she said. "However, you may get up before curfew ends and see him in the morning once he's in human form again. Five in the morning, I'll let the prefects and professors know not to stop you."

Scorpius nodded, slowly standing up on shaking legs. "Thank you, Headmistress," he said sheepishly. She gave a curt nod.

"Take Mr. Malfoy back to his common room please, Mr. Potter," she said, waving them off. James nodded and gave Scorpius' shoulder a squeeze.

Scorpius didn't do much sleeping between then and five. If he had to guess, it was two or three hours from the time he finally slipped into fitful slumber to when he woke up sweating. He checked his heirloom pocket watch and got out of bed. It was ten to five and he'd slept in his clothes from the previous day. Albus wouldn't care that his blonde hair was sticking up in directions it normally wouldn't or that his uniform was wrinkled. It wouldn't matter.

He didn't take his time walking up to the hospital wing. He walked in long strides, taking himself to his destination as quickly as possible. Scorpius arrived three minutes early, but he went in anyway. He could see there was a body on the bed nearest Madame Pomfrey's office. One that was unmistakably his boyfriend, and sleeping. He walked quietly down the aisle, pausing at Albus' bedside.

He was paler than he had even the day before and he looked completely knackered. Scorpius swallowed, trying to imagine what it must be like for Albus. To turn into something he wasn't supposed to on every full moon. Even if he wasn't dangerous, Scorpius understood why he kept it quiet. Not everybody was rational; some people were bound to still be afraid of him.

Carefully, Scorpius lifted himself onto the bed. He laid down beside Albus, cuddling and trying to not wake him as he did so. Albus must've been exhausted because he didn't wake up when Scorpius settled in and started to stroke his hair.

They laid there like that for quite some time before Albus began to stir and finally opened his eyes. His body tense in Scorpius' arms, disoriented. "Oh," he whispered, remembering where he was and realizing who was with him. "I guess you know, then."

"Mhm," Scorpius hummed, moving his hand from Albus' hair to his cheek. Albus was looking steadfastly as Scorpius' collar bone, avoiding eye contact. "I love you, Albus."

Slowly, Albus raised his green eyes and looked at Scorpius' blue ones. It was there; he could see it. Scorpius did love him a great deal. A small smile spread over Albus' face and he moved his head just a few inches forward, giving Scorpius a kiss. "I love you, too."

"You'd better," Scorpius said, nuzzling his nose against Albus'. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"Tired," Albus answered, shifting to lean against Scorpius better. "Does what hurt? Oh, transforming? Yeah, that hurts. I'm alright, though."

"That was terrible," Scorpius whispered, "what happened. It was horrible."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Albus said, shrugging. "I try not to think about the particular night. It's nice to not have it in my head right now. I do want it back, though. Sometimes I need to remember it. Usually when I feel weak or low because of something else, I can remember I lived through it. In comparison to the alternative, I suppose I'm relatively lucky. Not to say it doesn't upset me; obviously it does or I'd have told you myself a long time ago."

Scorpius nodded, stroking Albus' cheek with his thumb and kissing his forehead. He didn't say anything else for a while but when he did he asked, "want to skiv off classes today?"

"YOU want to skiv off classes," Albus asked, raising his head. Scorpius nodded.

"Yes. We'll go back to your dorm instead," he answered. "I didn't sleep well and I don't think you did, either."

"Okay," Albus said, untangling himself from Scorpius and sitting up, groaning a bit. Scorpius sat up as well and watched him hobble over to the office door. He stood up from the bed when Albus turned back to him after talking to Madame Pomfrey. "Let's go."

They walked with Scorpius' arm around Albus' waist, and the latter's arm around the former's shoulder. When they got to Albus' dorm, his dorm mates were still asleep and snoring. Scorpius helped Albus undress and get in bed and did the same. Cuddled and tangled they slept through the other sixth year Gryffindor boys getting ready and leaving, all the way until noon. Scorpius was the first to awaken, eyes blinking against the sunlight pouring into the room, even with the curtains around the bed. He sighed, smiling at Albus who was still a bit pale, but maybe pinker than he had been earlier.

Scorpius sat up a little and leaned over, kissing Albus' lips and then his cheeks. He covered the boy's face in soft, chaste kisses.

"Mmmmn," Albus hummed. Scorpius grinned and sat up, looking at the small smile on Albus' face. "Can I wake up like that every time from now on?"

"Probably not EVERY time, but I'll see what I can manage," Scorpius answered, bending down again to kiss him. Albus kissed him back, bringing a hand to the back of his neck, holding him there.

Soon enough a simple kiss turned into a battle of tongues and Albus hands were all over Scorpius. Albus was getting hotter and was beginning to wonder how far Scorpius was letting him go. Normally he stopped Albus when he could feel the boy get hard. Scorpius hadn't ever been interested in having sex before. The boy was somewhat of a romantic in that sense and wanted the 'perfect moment.'

"Mmmn, Scorp," Al mumbled after finally breaking off the kiss. He looked up and Scorpius who had at some point gotten on top of him. The boy's lips were swollen and he looked so lovely with his fair hair falling around his face. Scorpius lifted a hand and pressed his index finger to Albus' lips and shushed him.

Albus' breath caught in his throat when Scorpius dragged his finger tips down his chest and stomach, then hooked them over his waistband. He lifted his hips when Scorpius tugged his shorts off, pulling a leg back on at a time to let them properly off his legs. This wasn't what he'd pictured Scorpius thinking was the 'perfect moment' at all but wasn't about to object.

"Scorp," he panted, running his hands over Scorpius' chest when they were both completely naked. "You… want this," he asked, eyebrows raise.

Scorpius flushed and nodded, giving him a gentle kiss. "I do, Al." Albus grinned and kissed him, opening his legs more. Scorpius kissed him back eagerly, slapping his hand around the bedside table for his wand. He whispered a charm, lubricating his fingers for Albus.

Scorpius furrowed his brow by the time he was three fingers in and Albus wasn't howling or expressing much pain. "Al," he said quietly, "have you been…"

"I wanted to be ready," Albus admitted sheepishly. Scorpius snorted and almost started to outright crack up.

"Horny bastard," he muttered, kissing Albus again and moving his fingers once more. Albus whimpered and lifted his hips.

"Baby," he panted, wanting to get to it now. Scorpius took a deep breath, nervous. He removed his fingers and got his cock ready, then positioned his hips.

Cautiously, Scorpius pushed himself into Albus, inching in. Albus took a few deep breathes, adjusting to something more than fingers in his body. It wasn't dreadful pain, but there was a slight burning. "Baby," he repeated, "it's alright. Move."

Scorpius groaned and obeyed, moving his hips back and forth slowly, gradually picking up pace. He laid his forehead against Albus' shoulder, panting a little. He hadn't pictured it quite like this. In school, the morning after finding out his boyfriend was a werewolf. But he was pleasantly surprised; everything felt like he'd hoped it'd feel. Albus' body fit his like a glove, and Scorpius liked that the only sounds in the room were coming from them. It felt RIGHT.

Albus clutched Scorpius' shoulder's writhing beneath him. On a few lucky thrusts, Scorpius even managed to brush his prostate. Albus bit into Scorpius' shoulder and moaned loudly, rapidly approaching climax even though it had only been a couple minutes. Scorpius was in the same boat, though, beginning to slam a little harder into Albus. He snaked his hand between them to grip the dark haired boy's cock and stroke it to get him off.

"Al," Scorpius croaked, on the verge of spilling his seed. Albus couldn't take it anymore, set off by the sound of Scorpius' voice. He cried out, cumming and coating Scorpius' hand and stomach. Scorpius kept thrusting, riding his lover through his orgasm and moments later came himself. He moaned, humping until he'd spent every last drop he had to give.

Finally, Scorpius pulled out and rolled off Albus, collapsing on the bed. He hardly had a second to breath before Albus rolled over and molded against him, panting on his chest. "At the… risk of," he panted, "sound like a… girl… that was beautiful, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled, giving a breathy chuckle. "At the risk of… sounding like a girl… it really was."

They were silent for a while, and Scorpius that Albus was almost a sleep when he spoke next. "Sweetheart?"

"Mmmmn?"

"Just… thank you," Albus whispered, squeezing Scorpius in his arms.

"What for," Scorpius asked, smiling and squeezing him back.

"Loving me even though I'm a freak," he said, laughing with just a trace of bitterness.

"You are NOT a freak," Scorpius said sternly. Albus smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"And thank you for not thinking I'm a freak," he added, licking his nose.

"I take that back," Scorpius said, wiggling his now wet nose. "Maybe you are a bit of a freak."


End file.
